One of the main components needed for optical interconnections is a dynamic switch. In order to make such a switch compatible with a planar interconnection system, it must be as compact as possible. It is preferable that the switch be an integral part of the planar optical system; that is, the switching should be effected within the planar substrate. Furthermore, the process of fabricating the dynamic switch must be simple enough so as to ensure that the entire system is suitable for mass production.